A Warriors Journey- Rosaline's story
by Animelover12347
Summary: This is based off of my D&D character woohoo. I've tried my best to follow the rules for D&D. But this is my original character and i was inspired to write about her.


**Rated M**

**May have some inappropriate content in some chapters. This story is my original. Please don't take this story i worked very hard on it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Introduction – Rosaline**

**Chapter one**

**How it began.**

Rosaline was young. She always had too much pride for her own good. She was abandoned at a young age which gave her trust issues. She never thought before she acted, she just did what she wanted. This always ended up causing a fight with the others in her village. She didn't care what they thought; she would always just ignore what they wanted. She was a lone wolf, she didn't want any companions. Being reckless as she was, she always ended up causing more fights over stupid things that weren't worth it.

"Why do you always have to be right?!" Rosaline screamed at her mother in a tone that shattered her mother's heart. She just wanted to help her daughter be the best she could be. But Rosaline didn't understand, she was too full of pride to realize that her actions had consequences. In this case the consequences could lead to death, if she didn't keep her big mouth shut. "I'm the parent; I get to call the shots. You need to realize that some things you do affect the others around you!" Her mother screamed back in a stern voice that didn't seem to affect her daughter in the least bit. Rosaline was always defiant but this was just too much even for her. "Why do you care so much? You never cared before this! I'm allowed to do what I want and I don't care who it affects!" With this Rosaline ran off before her mother could respond slamming the door after her. Unfortunately this was too much for her mother. After fighting the pain in her chest, ever since her beloved husband had been slaughtered she had horrible chest pains when she had too much pressure on her. She fell on the floor, unable to get back up. "Rosaline…I love ..." everything went black.

"UGH" Rosaline hit the pine tree so hard she thought it would fall. Instead of it falling, she felt a intense pain in her hand that she hit the tree with. "Great ." She said under her breath. "Just Great" She thought. "now I have to run back to the house to get something to help with this. Just perfect." Rosaline slowly headed back to her house. She got in the front door, than saw her mother lying on the ground with her right hand sprawled out on the floor beside her. She wasn't breathing. "MOM!" She ran over to her mother as fast as she could. Before she could stop them, tears ran down her face dripping onto her mother's hands.

She never thought she was going to see her mother again, after the incident with the night hunters. She thought her whole family had been slaughtered. She broke down when everything was over, but as she was looking around the area she saw her mother barely holding on by the carriage. She felt a sense of hope, but terror at the same time . She had thought her mother was dead so she just went over to her, kissed her cheek and left. Little did she know that her mother had survived, she was just too weak to do anything. Rosaline had run into her mother after she had come back to her village from having a hard time finding food. When she saw her she was shocked, but full of joy at the same time. She had ran over to her mother and gave her a hug. She had thought she was dead and told her mother exactly what she saw. At the time her mother had told her what happened after she awoke. She had seen her husband laying in the dirt with blood soaking through his light armor. She broke down and the pain was too much to bear for her body because of the wounds and having lost her husband. She ended up passing out. Due to all of the wounds, Rosaline had thought she was dead. But she was alive. She was the only person who had lived through the battle.

After that day they didn't have the same relationship. It was wierd being around her mom and it always seemed the wrong time to bring up the incident with the night hunters. She had tried various times but never had the right way to ask. Now she didn't have the chance and she regretted not asking when she could. She felt abandoned and useless. Now that her mother was dead she had no one. It was to much for her to handle to see her mother lying on the floor like this. It broke her heart but she knew this place had nothing left for her anymore. She threw what little she had in a bag and gave her mom a kiss. "Mom, I love you. I'm so sorry. Rest in peace." with this she ran outside to the nearest horse and began her journey.

Well, what will come next? I hope you guys liked this chapter, if not leave me message telling me why !


End file.
